Love, The Greatest Weapons Of All
by KiaXSanjay
Summary: Matt and Mello some how had managed to survive out threw there ordeals, in here the stories goes on of what might of happened if they would of not been killed/how they would of got away..   Feel free to also send Ideas, if you want to see more happen


((I Had grown Board… and I had been thinking of Matt and Mello, and how there deaths was just… to sad… so I kind of did a thing that I kind of thought what would have been epic if it would of happened in the Anime/Manga. I Do not Own Matt and Mello, the Makers of Death Note, : by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata Own them… but now I leave you with the cruddy story…there is no hardcore Yaoi in the first chapter, there will possibly be some in chapter two…and more questions from chapter one will be answered. ))

_**Love, The Greatest Weapons Of All.**_

A 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS, Red in color skidded fast around a turn. The body guard close behind. The ginger haired driver looked back at the cars chancing him, seeing where they were at. Only to look back in front of him to see a large line of cars just waiting for him.

He pushed the clutch in, slamming hard on the breaks, shifting to a lower gear. He jerked the wheel hard to the side, causing his car to go into a slide. Letting off the breaks, only to slam hard into the gas.

The old muscle car revved loud as the ass end of the car swung around.

Smoke rolled off the back tires as the car had swung the other way, facing back the way he had came. The tires still squealed as he gunned it.

The front end of the Chevelle popped up a bit, seeming to show off a nice wheel stand. Speeding on two for a short time before slamming back down, speeding fast past the few that were chancing him as bullets were shot in hopes to of taken out the tires of the car. Thou it was no good as the car rounded the turn, the guards were fast to follow, already planning to set up a new blockage.

The ginger led them in a different direction away from the kidnapping sight, it was route B of there plan incase he could not use route A.

Route B led right to one of the busiest cities in this area. It was clear not a safe route to take for a high speed chase like this, death was clear a major factor to be happening.

The ginger speed the car up, fast. 200mph seemed to be reached, he flicked a few of the blue switches on the dash, improve the cars performance it seemed.

A news chopper loomed over head a bit, recording live, the whole chase scene.

The driver of the car looked ahead a little seeing already a new blockage being set up on this long highway.

He looked around a little for another route, there was no plan C.

There was a small opening in the highway of the large cement dividers. He was not sure if his car would fit threw it to get to the other side of the oncoming highway, but went for it.

He turned the wheel hard down shifting, swinging the car to the opening.

The old muscle car just fit right threw there barley but made it.

He was now with the problem of facing the heavy late night traffic of the oncoming cars.

Horns sounded loud as they swerved trying to Miss the Chevelle. The ginger haired driver tried to do the best to not hit anyone as well. His fist gripped tight on the wheel. There looked to be no what to get out.

A semi was heading right for the muscle car. The ginger eyes widened under the orange tinted goggles he had on. Swerving to the side in hopes to miss it, but it was not enough as the Semi hit his back end, causing his car to go into a spin.

The ginger was getting slammed around a bit, but managed to get the car pointed in the direction of a onramp, gunning it to make it to the ramp, the car of his ended up hitting a compact car, he and the other driver spun a bit, the compact Subaru slammed into a larger van. Falling to there sides, blocking off the entrance of the onramp the Chevelle had just went down.

There was no way for he guards to get down there unless they went over 20 miles to the next ramp. The news chopper still followed him.

The ginger tried to shake the chopper to try to get it away from him, so it would stop tracing him. He raced the car into a smaller town on a side road.

Soon he found a road that lead to the country side, veering off fast onto it.

The thick tree coverage of the country side, make it a perfect hiding area for the ginger to go into.

He slowed his pace down, the chopper seeming to loom a bit over head still, thus it soon left clear could no longer track him.

The Ginger took out the filter of his smoke out of his mouth looking at it. It had just burned down to noting but the filter now.

_"What a waste of a perfectly good smoke"_ the ginger talked to himself, flicking the tasteless filter out of the window of his car.

He reached in his pocket of his vest to grab a new one but as he did so his phone rang.

He pulled the small flip phone out, looking at the ID, 'blocked number' it read. He let out a sigh, flipping it open answering it.

"Hello?" the ginger said.

"Matt" A recognizable voice came threw, Mello. "Your Such an Idiot!" the voice shouted at him.

Matt groaned holding the phone away from his ear a bit.

"What do you mean?" he asked returning the phone to his ear.

"Your Fucking Kidding me right? That little damn stunt you pulled! You could have been Ki…- y-your just making something worse then they need to be!" the blonde shouted into the phone.

Matt had to hold the phone away from his ear again, "sorry" he spoke low into the phone soon.

"What ever, just get your happy ass back here." Mello said giving him the directions to the motel for them to met at as he hung up on the ginger.

The ginger sighed looking at the phone, "No Good Bye?" he spoke to himself, looking at the phone a little.

He closed it tossing it to the passenger seat.

Matt followed the road a little more, thus finding a way to sneak the car back to the town without getting seen, getting to the place Mello had told them to met at.

He parked his Chevelle around back so no one could see it. Walking up along the motel doors soon. He found the number Mello had told him, knocking on the door.

It was a while before the door was open, soon looking almost eye level with a blonde haired Man.

He looked at Matt with a smile forming across his face, pulling the ginger into a fast tight hug.

Matt was taken by surprise by it, thou managing to hug Mello back.

The blonde pulled the ginger inside, closing the door with his foot.

Thus Mello soon broke the hug, looking at Matt, softly pressing his lips to the gingers.

The gingers eyes widened, they have not kissed in such a long time it had seemed. thus he grew willing to kiss Mello back. He closed his eyes softy, running his hands threw the blonde's hair. Mello forcefully deepened the kiss.

His chapped lips could be felt on Matt's, thou they tasted of chocolate, so it did make up for the feel. Thus on the other had, Matt tasted of Heavy Smoke, but his smooth soft lips made up for it in the end.

Mello grabbed on to Matt's soft vest, Slowly pulling the zipper of it down, unzipping the garment. He slowly slide of off Matt letting it drop to the ground.

Mello broke the kiss standing back a little looking at Matt, his eyes seemed to start to tear up. There was nothing but silence between the two of them for the longest time.

"I…I thought you were going to be killed" Mello soon broke the silence, clear showing of how he was holding back tears from just flowing out of his eyes.

"Mello… please don't got soft of Me" Matt spoke soft, putting a hand gently on the blonde's check. looking into Mello's eyes.

Mello looked back at him, as some time passed, Soon he took the ginger by surprise again, wrapping his arms around Matt neck, pressing a forced, deep kiss on the ginger.

He locked his fingers in his hair a little. Oh how he had worried that Matt was not going to of made it out of there with his life.

Thus as soon as the ginger begun to kiss back, but there was a knock on the door.

Matt made an attempt to breach the kiss, to see who was at the door, but Mello did not let him only keeping the kiss, as he moved there bodies over to the bed.

He pinning the ginger down to the bed, breaking the kiss then.

He looked down at Matt with a grin. the tears we no longer there any more, showing the old Mello was back, and he wanted to have some fun.

((Ok, So if there is something you would like to see happen next, feel free to say it, cause I'm kind of just typing what ever comes to mind for the next following chapters.))


End file.
